1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a manufacturing method of the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device to block the introduction of oxygen and moisture from outside of the organic light-emitting display device, and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has advantages, such as wider viewing angles, higher brightness, and faster response speeds, and stands out as the display apparatus of future generations.
Generally, the organic light-emitting display apparatus includes thin film transistors and organic light-emitting devices on a substrate, such that the organic light-emitting devices operate to emit light. The organic light-emitting display apparatus may be used as a display unit for smaller products, such as a portable phone, or may be used as a display unit for larger products, such as a television set.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus may be weakened by the permeation of external oxygen and moisture. Accordingly, an encapsulation layer is formed to cover the organic light-emitting device to protect the organic light-emitting device from oxygen and moisture.
However, although a conventional manufacturing method of a conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus may reduce or prevent permeation of moisture through an upper side of an organic light-emitting device, it is difficult to prevent the permeation of moisture through a side portion of a film disposed below the organic light-emitting device in the conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and may contain information that does not form the prior art.